hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5249 (4th September 2019)
Synopsis Plot Diane tells Finn that now isn't a good time to talk. Darren confronts Luke over making a pass at Mandy. Breda shaves Tony whilst he is kept captive inside the shed. She refuses to let him see a doctor. Cindy tells Ollie that she couln't tell Luke the truth. She is disappointed when Luke turns down her suggestion of her getting Hilton and Ella and dropping them off at school at school together. Diane wonders about when Tony and "Allison"'s affair started. Nancy tells her about how she felt when Mandy told her of her affair with Darren. Nancy suggests she takes off her wedding ring, and Diane does. Cleo is relieved to learn that she is in the same tutor group as Peri. Peri shows Cleo a photo of Steph before her first day of school. Goldie turns up suddenly outside the hospital and tells Cleo that she would do all the business as Reenie can't be there for her first day. She talks about Cleo and Peri needing a whole new wardrobe for Fresher's Week. Brooke gets a phone notification informing her that she is now 7 weeks into her pregnancy. Brooke gives Ollie the idea of arranging a "welcome home dinner" for Luke to try fix his family. He tells Brooke that she'll have to come too. Sally worries about Brooke. Nancy tells Diane that she's there for her. Diane breaks the news to Nancy that Finn is returning to the village. Breda tells Tony that she told Diane that he had run away with a woman. Breda tells Tony that she'll let God decide if he lives or dies. Nancy asks Diane if she remembers what Finn did. Nancy learns that Sinead doesn't know about his release. She is furious to learn that Finn is being released next week. Luke thanks Darren and Mandy for giving him a place to stay. Luke tells Cindy that Mandy can't find out about their night of passion and they can't happen again. They agree to be friends instead. Diane cries on Breda's shoulder over Tony. Breda says that Diane will never seen Tony again. Sally worries about Brooke and tries to convince her to talk to her. Brooke is about to open up but Nancy interrupts to speak to Sally. Brooke deletes the pregnancy app. Goldie tells Cleo and Peri that Celine and Tegan would be proud of them. Luke overhears Cindy and Ollie discussing a "secret" and when Mandy overhears Luke and Cindy talking, Luke reveals that he and Cindy slept together. Diane leaves a voicemail for Tony saying that she needs him right now. Tony tells Breda that he'll keep her secret. Breda tells Tony that she's had a sign through Diane that she will keep him alive. She brings him a photo and tells him that he'll be at the farm forever. Cast Regular cast *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Brooke Hathaway - Talia Vanessa Grant *Anthony Hutchinson - Caelan Cobbledick-Manning *Dee Dee Hutchinson - Lacey Findlow *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Rose Lomax - Isla Pritchard *Breda McQueen - Moyà Brady *Cleo McQueen - Nadine Mulkerrin *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Luke Morgan - Gary Lucy *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis *Sally St. Claire - Annie Wallace Guest cast None Music